Percy Jackson, The Grand Reading
by UltimoFear
Summary: A reading the books story, but not the classical stuff, it's got a little twist and hopefully some unique character building! Watch Percy's gang as they fly back in time to read about none other than the great Son of Poseidon himself, while he's there, hearing his own embarrassing thoughts! Contains swearing, Powerful Percy, Jealous Jason, Percabeth and the heroes of old! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile now but as per usual, got alot of shit hovering above my head right now. I'm sure you guys don't want to be bored with me talking about my life, but anyways. I decided to start up a new story! Don't worry, it's gonna be awesome! Now, unlike my other stories, this concept isn't unique, but, nobody really updates their reading stories, and I have fiery determination to do so, This reading story will involve the entire Percy gang, some Romans, Percy, the 'mythical' heroes (Hercules, Perseus and all that.) and of course the gods! Also, I will implement a special little twist I just love *insert maniacal laugh*. Anyhow, I think this story will be good for me, as I really feel like writing again, and for you awesome readers, since it's hopefully going to be great! There won't be any POV's in this story, because it works better without them, in my opinion. Like always, I would be very, VERY happy for some reviews on this story! Let the reading commence!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THESE BOOKS! THOSE ALL BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! THIS DISCLAIMER COUNTS FOR THIS ENTIRE FANFICTION STORY!**

**Camp Half-Blood**

It seemed to be a peaceful enough day at Camp Half-Blood, but that was absolutely not the case, if you were to strain and listen to what was going on in the camp, you'd expect to hear a hearty sing-along at the roaring campfire, while happy campers sat around the fire roasting marshmallows, laughing and generally having a good time. You'd expect the entire camp to be carefree and happy, after all, the Second Titan War had just come to a shocking conclusion, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the great hero everyone adored, had beaten Kronos on Olympus, bringing down the Titan Lord and restoring peace to the world. The one thing you wouldn't expect in a celebratory camp was silence, yet there was a shocking amount of silence rolling over the camp like a perpetual shroud. The campers didn't roast marshmallows over the fire in the night. Partly because the fire was only barely burning, and with a colour black as night. Partly because the campers didn't feel like roasting any marshmallows any time soon. They weren't celebrating at all, they were mourning. Why? Percy Jackson, the same hero who had saved the world less than a month ago, was missing. It had started the day Annabeth went to his cabin and didn't see him, she had looked everywhere in a panic, and quick as a forest fire, the rumour had spread through the entire camp, Percy was missing, causing pandemonium in the ususally peaceful summer camp. Soon enough, the entire camp was running around in a flash, trying so desperately to find Percy, why did they care so much, you ask? Well, when Percy came to camp, people already noticed he was different than the rest, but they didn't pay much attention to him since he was dumped between all the other unclaimed kids in the Hermes Cabin, then he was claimed by none other than Poseidon, heralding the Great Prophecy. He succesfully completed quest after quest, and slowly but surely became their leader, during the Second Titan War, everyone looked at him for leadership, following him wherever he went. The entire camp followed his commands, and he didn't make a single wrong call in their eyes. After he defeated Kronos and saved the gods, he rejected immortality to spend his life with his friends, not outlast them. That made him even more a hero than he already was, he was the reason all the campers were claimed and no longer ignored by their parents. After the war, everyone saw Percy Jackson in a new light.

Now, he was gone, their saviour, leader, brother, protector and care-taker was gone, it was like someone had taken the heart of the camp and ripped it out, crushing it into tiny pieces and scattering those pieces in a place far away, they couldn't reach. Namely, Camp Jupiter, the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood. It was known he was at Camp Jupiter, and as soon as that was known, the camp had drawn plans on how to reach him, and those plans eventually sprouted the Argo II in all it's bronze glory. The Hephaestus Cabin, lead by Leo, more commonly knows as Repair Boy, was busy completing the hull for the ship. Everyone knew it would take a long time before the Argo II was airworthy, and so they sat down, depressed, and waited for what seemed like years. They all just wanted Percy back, the guy who always picked them up when they were sad, knew all of their stories and troubles, and seemed to understand exactly what he had to say and when he had to say it. He was their older brother, even though he wasn't the oldest at Camp Half-Blood, he was everything to them, and they just wanted him back. Huddled in a corner were Percy's closest friends, who's dissapearance had hit them the hardest. They were Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue (even though she claimed she was his worst enemy, but their friendship was clear as day.), Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy's love and girlfriend, Annabeth. They were dead silent except for the occasional sigh or sniffle. The only demigods who were not mourning were the three 'new guys', namely Leo Valdez, Piper McLean and Jason Grace, the last of which was scowling far off, seperated from the rest of the camp. He was currently occupying his mind with his thoughts of annoyance and slight hatred towards the unknown hero Percy Jackson. Sure, he'd done some cool stuff, but he was Jason Grace, Son of the mighty Jupiter, King of the Gods, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion gods damnit! People should listen to him when he had something to say, but whenever he tried to gain the upper hand in a situation using his status, people would look at him in annoyance and anger. They never said it out loud, but he could see it in their eyes, the fact he was one of the leaders of Camp Jupiter didn't hold any sway with these _Greeks_, in their eyes, he would never be as good as Percy.

_"How am I going to bring these idiots together to fight for me and Olympus if they don't even accept me! I never had this problem at Camp Jupiter, my heritage said enough to people, I was to be feared and listened to!" _Jason thought in utter annoyance of the entire situation. Back at the group of Percy's closest friends, Thalia looked up with bloodshot eyes to see the entire camp in a not much better state than she was. Then her eyes drifted to Jason who was scowling a little way of, absorbed in his own thoughts. Thalia sighed in dissapointment, she was so happy once she found out Jason, her little brother was still alive, but when it turned out he was a total jerk to just about anybody, and was surprised she didn't like him, she was sad and incredibly dissapointed.

_"Why couldn't he be more like Percy? Kind, caring and modest..." _She thought to herself, then her thoughts drifted back to a certain cousin of hers and she looked down at the ground again.

Suddenly, Annabeth abruptly stood up, not wanting to sit at the depressing campfire any longer, and briskly walked away, the friend group looked at each other, and nodded. They knew exactly where Annabeth was going, Zeus' Fist, they went there all the time to be alone and think, all the friends together, reminiscing about better times. They all stood up and started sauntering towards Zeus' Fist. Nobody noticed them walking away but Leo, Piper and Jason, who were not consumed by depression like all the other campers. The trio too knew where everyone was headed, and they looked at each other, silently agreeing with each other, and followed the demigods. They just wanted to know more about the one guy who's disappearance had caused such a big ripple of sadness someone may aswell have died. Piper wanted to get to know Percy's personality, hoping she could find a friend in the Son of Poseidon, Leo wanted to get to know the guy he had seen as a role model since he heard the first tale of Percy Jackson's grand adventure. And Jason wanted to put Percy in his place, below the Son of Jupiter. When they finally arrived at Zeus' Fist, everyone sat down again, including the trio. Everyone looked at them strangely and they shot questioning glances at everyone. Finally, Nico voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why did you guys follow us?" He asked, not in an unkind tone, but more of a curious tone. Piper was the one to answer.

"We didn't want to sit around the campfire where everyone was depressed, and we thought you guys might want to share some of your stories with us, I, for a fact, would love to know more about Percy." She said with a small smile directed at the whole circle of friends in general. Everyone smiled weakly back. Although they would never admit it, they loved telling stories about Percy. It gave them something to laugh at and enjoy themselves.

"Well, there was that one time when Percy made the toilets explode." Travis said snickering, everyone soon followed his example, all except Clarisse.

"He made the toilets explode? That's awesome!" Leo said grinning, so far, Percy was living up to his reputation.

"It's not as funny as it sounds, Valdez, especially not if you're standing right in the middle of it!" Clarisse complained. Everyone was soon laughing at her expense, some rolling on the ground, then, suddenly, all of the demigods were enveloped in a bright blue light. They all looked at each other alarmed and tried to get up and run. But before any of them could get to their feet, there was a loud _Crack! _and the light started to fade out. By the time it was gone, so were the demigods, the only thing that remained was the imprints they had made in the grass which gently swayed in the night breeze.

**Camp Jupiter**

Percy sighed as he walked through the streets of New Rome, it was nighttime but the streets were somehow still populated. He walked past a few restaurants and waved at the people inside, who waved back enthusiastically, Percy had only been here for a month or so, but people already loved him, what wasn't there to love? Percy was not nearly as militaristic as the last Praetor, Jason, he wasn't strict, in fact, he was very laid-back. Unless serious matters came along, then he sure as hell could be scary. But he was nice to everyone he saw, helped them solve their problems and cheered them up when they were in need of it. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. His feet carried him wherever he subconsciously wanted to be, which apparently was the Little Tiber, because the next time he snapped out of his thoughts, he found himself at the shores of that very river. He sat down and watched the stream of the Little Tiber which always managed to calm him down. He sat there for what felt like a long time when he suddenly tensed when he felt three people approaching, his hand immediately darting to his pocket and bringing out Riptide in pen form in a flash. He relaxed however, when a familiar voice started talking.

"Whoa Percy, no need to bring out the big guns." The voice of Frank Zhang said a little fearful, he had fought Percy in sparring training and got to experience the deadliness of Riptide firsthand. Percy looked around to see Frank, Hazel and Reyna approaching warily. He smiled sheepishly.

"Woops, sorry guys, I didn't expect you sneaking up on me like that." He said, grinning that lopsided grin he was famous for. He stashed Riptide back in his pocket and relaxed again, sighing as he leaned back a bit, the other three joined him and they all looked at the gentle stream of the river in silence for a little while.

"You miss them, don't you?" Hazel suddenly asked in a soft voice, Percy sighed, it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, I mean, I like it here, and I consider you guys just as much my friends, but I do miss Camp Half-Blood, I don't think I'll ever get the feeling I'll fit in here." Percy said, voice full of emotion. Reyna looked at Percy, and though she knew HE didn't feel like that, Camp Jupiter did.

"Percy, you already fit in here more than Jason, and he's been here since his childhood, the camp simply adores you Percy." She said seriously. He blushed a little at her kind words, Reyna usually wasn't one for sharing and caring, but Percy was different, he had this way of pulling out her emotions and secrets that she didn't understand. Hazel and Frank smiled supportively at Reyna's words, bringing a smile on Percy's face.

"Thanks guys, that means alot to me." Percy said, still smiling. Hazel chuckled.

"Any time Perce." She said, as they were about to go back to staring at the water, a bright blue light suddenly descended upon them. Percy went wide eyed and shoved his friends down firmly, standing above them in a protective stance, Riptide out. Before any of them could say anything however, there was another loud _Crack! _and all of the demigods seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth completely, once again leaving only the matted grass as a sign of their existence.

**Well, what do you guys think? I actually personally think my writing has improved much since my first chapter of my first story. But, the question is, do you guys think the same thing? Also, do you guys like this story, and don't worry, I promise the second chapter will be here fast! Don't miss out on the fun and you would make my day, scratch that, my whole WEEK if you were to let loose a bunch of reviews in my direction! Thanks alot guys, and see you soon!**

**UltimoFear Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with some more reading action! Now, first of all I'd LOVE to thank you all for the amazing reviews, favorites, likes and all the other stuff! It really amazed me how many of you liked this story, and with that in mind, I'd like to clear up a few things you guys have been asking me in the reviews, first of all, Jason won't be this whiny and jealous for the entire story, but he will be for a little while stil, after all, even in the books there was a rivalry between Percy and Jason, since they were both leaders. Until Jason sees what Percy has done and gone through, he will be whiny, so sit tight! Also, I'll try to make Percy less 'blushy' :D. I think that's all, anyways, let's get on with the story, oh, and don't forget to review, I'd love to have more feedback from you, my badass readers!**

**Olympus 2000**

The year was 2000, the location was Olympus, home of the Olympians, the Winter Solstice meeting was currently taking place, and so the Throne Room, the epicentre of Olympus, became the verbal battleground of the gods, this Winter Solstice the 'debating' (note the sarcasm) was taken to a whole new level. If the gods had their way in these meetings, hand to hand combat wouldn't have been a strange sight. Luckily, there were those that despised the bickering and pointless verbal fights that kept taking place every meeting. Hestia, the peaceful goddess of the hearth was currently looking at her family with a mixture of annoyance and disappointment, even Hera, who was always talking about the perfect family, was shouting at Zeus for betraying their marriage. Hestia sighed, why couldn't any one of the Olympians understand that if they just forgave each other for the feuds that originated from Ancient Greece, they'd have a MUCH better immortal life. Not only would they benefit themselves if they stopped yelling like a bunch of manatees that had developed speech, they'd also stop scaring their children, because today was a special day. Today was the day that for the first tiome in a generation, a small group of demigods was allowed on Olympus, this group consisted of Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Castor and Pollux, Ethan Nakamura, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard and Luke Castellan, who was scanning the Throne Room with a look of trepidation, like he was building up courage to do something, something big. **(A/N Hint hint, wink wink.)**. All the poor half-bloods were currently huddled in a corner, cowering as lightning bolts, shadow beams, fire arrows, silver arrows, lasers and ice shards were being flung around by the gods, the arguing had reached it's most intense stage, the stage that the gods should actually be discussing the recent events at Camp Half-Blood, and the safety of the demigods. This had always been a touchy subject for the gods, because it reminded them of all of their past demigods whih passed away, and to some it was a reminder of their husband's infidelity. All in all, the Throne Room was getting trashed.**  
><strong>

"AGAIN ZEUS, AGAIN, THAT STUPID PACT HAS BEEN BROKEN BY YOU ALREADY, TURNING THALIA INTO A TREE WAS BETTER THAN WHAT I HAD PLANNED!" Hera screamed at her husband, who glared at her.

"POSEIDON, ATHENS WAS MINE, AND MINE ALONE, YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT SIT ON YOUR BACKSIDE IN YOUR UNDERWATER PALACE, NO WONDER THEY LIKED ME MORE, I ACTUALLY STAND FOR SOMETHING!" Athena screamed in anger at Poseidon, who was fuming.

"SIT ON MY BACKSIDE?! SIT ON MY FREAKING BACKSIDE, IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK RULING THE SEA IS LIKE?! YOU RULE NOTHING EXCEPT YOUR SO-CALLED WISDOM, WELL TELL ME ATHENA, DO YOU LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT MANAGING THE OCEAN IN YOUR BOOK CLUB? NO? I THOUGHT SO!" Poseidon yelled back at her.

"HERMES! I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY SHIELD! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" Ares all but screamed at Hermes. who was in turn enraged at Ares making such a big deal about it, it was just a freaking shield.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I HAVE IT, AND NO, YOU AREN'T GETTING IT BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN NOT TO BE A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT EVERYTHING, YOU THINK YOU ARE UNBEATABLE, EVEN A TODDLER CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN YOU, AND YOU'RE THE GODDAMN GOD OF WAR, NOW STOP THE FLAPPING OF YOUR GUMS!" Hermes yelled, infuriated by the fact Ares always threw his weight around and intimidated everyone, Ares made a grab for his sword and Hermes' caduceus flashed into his hands, all the demigods' eyes widened as blasts of godly energy and clangs resounded through the air as Hermes and Ares met in a clash of weapons. Their battle went unnoticed by everyone as they were too busy arguing, and their battle moved towards the edge of the Throne Room, out of sight of the demigods.

"APOLLO, IF YOU CALL ME SIS ONE MORE TIME, I'LL PUT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR GROIN!" Artemis yelled in rage and exasperation with her brother.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS?! YOU ALWAYS SHOOT AT ME, AND I'M YOUR BROTHER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT!" Apollo shouted back, just as exasperated. Artemis' eyes flared.

"THAT'S IT, APOLLO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR 'IM TRYING TO BE A GOOD BROTHER' CRAP! A REAL BROTHER LISTENS AND ISN'T A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Artemis yelled frantically as she notched an arrow and shot it at Apollo, aimed between his legs. His hand darted out with lightning speed and caught the arrow out of mid-air and he notched it himself.

"DAMN IT ARTEMIS! YOU JUST WANT A LITTLE BROTHER YOU CAN BOSS AROUND! ACCEPT IT, I'M YOU REAL BROTHER!" Apollo screamed as he let loose the arrow, Artemis who was still in shock Apollo had snatched her arrow out of mid-air, suddenly jolted up when the arrow thudded into her throne next to her head.

"YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER HADES, YOU DIDN'T FOR ONCE THINK ABOUT HER, YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, SITTING IN THE UNDERWORLD ALL DAY DOING GODS KNOW WHAT!" Demeter yelled at an extremely pissed God of the Underworld.

"UGH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, WOMAN, YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS HAPPY ENOUGH WITH ME, YOU WOULD'VE LIKED HER MARRYING SOME GREAT MIGHTY GOD, BUT SHE CHOSE ME! GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD! GET OVER IT!" Hades screamed back at her.

The demigods were wide eyed at all these outbursts from the gods. Chiron was out in Centaur form and he stood infront of the children protectively, shielding from the wrath of the gods, and making sure they were not vaporized by some random flying bolts of energy. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, an extremely bright flash of blue light caught everyone's attention, and they all averted their eyes as a resounding _Crack! _was heard. Their heads snapped back to attention when there was suddenly a large group of people falling from the top of the Throne Room, screaming their heads off. The Big Three were the first to snap out of their confusion and shock, conjuring air currents, water and shadows to cushion the fall of the children that were currently bracing themselves for a very hard impact, but they got a MUCH softer landing than they anticipated. When they eventually landed softly, they were lying on the floor, in various stages of hysteria. Suddenly, a voice resounded through the Throne Room, clear as day.

"Could somebody, whoever it is, please get off my face, it's uncomfortable." The voice said, muffled. This caused some of the gods and young demigods to snicker, previous events completely forgotten. Whoever was sitting on the face of the owner of the voice, scrambled off and gasped loudly.

"Percy?" The boy asked softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused all heads to snap towards the boy who's face was just sat on. He smiled rather awkwardly at them all. Everyone seemed to be at a loss of words for a second, then.

"PERCY!" They all screamed simultaneously. They all ran towards Percy, who was still lying on the ground and made a human pile, all hugging hom for dear life, as if they still couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Guys! Can't... Breathe!" A muffled shout came from underneath the pile of demigods. They all quickly stood up and smiled sheepishly as apologies rang out through the room. Percy stood up and smiled at them all again, oh how the demigods had missed that smile. Then, Percy was suddenly zapped, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Ow! What the hell Thals?" He asked, irritated. He turned to a girl with spiky black hair and a T-shirt that read 'Death to Barbie', showing a picture of a barbie with an arrow through it's head. The girl smiled innocently. Zeus gasped as he realized this was Thalia, his daughter, Hera seemed to realize it too, as she stood up and shot a blast of godly energy at Thalia in pure anger at seeing her alive once again. Thalia looked at the godly bolt speeding towards her with confusion and shock, and she wasn't reacting, she was in too much shock to react.

"No! Thals!" Percy screamed, strangled, he jumped infront of Thalia, closed his eyes and held out his hands, forming a wall of ice in front of him, when he opened his eyes again, they were glowing a violent shade of green, practically humming with power. The godly energy blast hit the ice wall and shattered it upon impact, but it did it's job, as the blast was nearly gone by the time it got through the wall. Still, it slammed into Percy with enough force to blast him backwards as if he'd been hit by a train, he flew against a pillar, cracking it, and some of his bones, and fell to the floor with a thud, laying there motionlessly. Everyone was in shock for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, until the older demigods all whirled on Hera with rage clearly evident in their eyes. Hera seemed flabbergasted herself. Poseidon screamed loudly, he knew Percy was his son, he had kept watch over him, even if the other gods didn't know. He flashed to Percy's side and was relieved to see he was still alive, Poseidon quickly summoned water and quickly submerged Percy, his wounds beginning to heal and his bones knitted themselves together. But none of the gods noticed this as they were all staring at the future demigods.

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN, AND SIT!" Zeus shouted, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, he made couches appear for the demigods, who grudgingly sat down, after they saw Percy slowly get up again. Percy hauled himself to the nearest couch and flopped onto it, barely keeping conscious, after all, he had just been shot by godly energy. He was joined on his couch by Thalia, a boy with a black aviator jacket, black eyes and a generally ominous feel around him, and a blond haired, gray eyed girl that had ran over as soon as Percy sat down. Thalia sat down next to Percy with wide eyes.

"Thanks Perce." She said, hugging him. Young Annabeth gasped, she had only just come over her shock seeing Thalia again, after all, she was still a tree in her time. But she was even more surprised that Thalia was actually _hugging_ someone, she never hugged anyone. Jason was looking at this all in disbelief, first, Hera had tried to kill his sister, and now his sister was hugging _Percy _of all people, he was getting madder with the second.

Before anyone could say anything, another flash of light, though not as bright as the first, flared up and when it faded, there was a box and a note lying on the floor. Everyone looked at it carefully before Percy was shoved forwards.

"What the heck? Why do I have to pick up the shady box?" He said nervously, the other demigods exchanged looks.

"You can probably handle it." They said in unison, Percy scowled. He walked towards the box tentatively, and picked it up like it was going to explode any second, which, for all he knew, it was. He carefully opened the box and his look of nervousness was quickly replaced by a questioning look. Everyone leaned forward trying to look inside the box, but they couldn't. Percy got something out of the box, it looked like a... book? Thalia and Annabeth became frustrated.

"Ugh, Perce, what's in the box? Tell us already!" She said, leaning as far forwards as she could to get a glimpse of what was in the box.

"It looks like a book to me..." Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain, I think there's a note attached for a reason." Annabeth said, smiling fondly at him. Percy's eyes seemed to light up as he remembered there was a note attached. He picked it up and his eyebrows scrunched up and the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, eventually, he sighed.

"It's English, I can't read it without getting a headache." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He handed the note to the nearest God, which just so happened to be Apollo. Apollo was speechless for a minute but got over it quickly. He started to read.

_Dear Demigods, Gods, Satyrs and Chiron_

_You have been sent a series of books that we wish for you to read, completely, no skipping! We shall be watching and you can expect another note later on telling you about a little twist we invented._

_Sincerely, _

_Apollo and Hermes (The awesomest gods around.),_

_The Fates._

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, and then everyone burst into chatter, this time it was Zeus who pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, feeling a headache coming up.

"Everyone, be quiet!" He thundered. Complete silence fell over the room.

"Thank you, now, I understand The Fates have sent us these books to read, and so we will read, but first, introduce yourself!" Zeus said loudly. The demigods all looked at each other and eventually pushed forward a blond girl with grey eyes. She had a beautiful body, a nice tan and a warm smile. She looked completely at ease, even though the eyes of all the gods were on her now, like she had done this before, Young Annabeth gasped loudly as the girl looked so much like her it was almost... Her. Everyone else seemed to realize it too, and they had looks of confusion written all over their faces. The girl smiled at everyone whilst her grey eyes seemed to calculate and measure up anything and everything.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said, smiling at her mother, who in turn looked at her like she was from outer space.

"Annabeth, how are you looking so old? You're right there!" She said, pointing at Young Annabeth, who's eyes were widenened to the size of dinner plates. Annabeth looked very confused herself, but slowly realization began to dawn on her, and the looks of the other demigods mirrored hers.

"Mother, what year is it?" Annabeth asked. Athena looked at her like with wide eyes.

"2000, Annabeth, do you think..." Athena trailed off, Annabeth nodded.

"I know for a fact that we have time-travelled here to read with all of you. We are from the year 2012 **(A/N I don't know when TLO finished, but that's where the characters from the future are now.)**." Annabeth said, everyone gasped.

"What's the future like?"

"Is it nice, bad?

"Are there alot of campers?"

"Will people die?" The demigods were bombarded with questions, and they looked downright uncomfortable. Eventually, Percy spoke up.

"Everyone, stop asking questions! We can't spoil it, we'll all read about it!" He said forcefully, everyone grudgingly nodded. Zeus spoke up again.

"Demigods, keep introducing yourselves!" He said, two boys that looked like twins walked to the front of the crowd.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, Sons of Hermes." They said in unison.

"Travis there is the boyfriend of Katie Gardner." Connor added. The younger Connor and Travis looked at their older counterparts with fascination, they looked awesome! Then a girl with longish brown hair walked forward, she was wearing a T-shirt with the writing 'Gardening can be fun!'.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. Girlfriend of Travis Stoll" She said, looking at her mother, who smiled at her. Next came a boy who was obviously a Son of Apollo, blond hair, blue eyes and a blinding smile.

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo." He smirked at his father, who smirked back, Apollo liked his son, that much was clear. Next up was another boy with a plain blue T-shirt on and a smile that was elfish, but also hardenened, like he had seen his fair share of crap.

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes. Boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue" He flashed a smile to Hermes, who grinned back. Then, a girl who looked surprisingly mortal walked forward.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi." Apollo practically leapt out of his throne.

"Yeah! My Oracle gets a new host!" He whooped loudly before gently being pushed down into his throne by Hestia, who looked happy for him, and he smiled back at the kind goddess of the hearth. A girl with stringy brown hair and small brown eyes that glared wherever she looked.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. Girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez" She said smugly, her father mirrored her expression. After Clarisse a satyr stepped forward.

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." He said. Zeus tensed in his seat and glared at the satyr that failed to bring his daughter to camp. Grover shrunk back into the crowd nervously. The next boy to step up had curly, dark hair, a latino elfish face, and a smile that practically radiated trouble.

"Hey everyone! Leo Valdez here, Son of Hephaestus." He said with a grin, whilst tinkering with something in his hands. Hephaestus smiled at his son, mirroring Leo's tinkering. After Leo, a beautiful Cherokee girl stepped forward. She smiled and the gods and young demigods couldn't help but notice her kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. Girlfriend of Jason Grace" She said with a voice so beautiful, it seemed like she could make you do anything by just saying it. Then a scrawny boy, slightly resembling a scarecrow stepped forward, his eyes were rather cold and his smile was mirthless.

"Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, Augur of Camp Jupiter." He said, the gods looked panicked and shocked.

"Wait, Greeks and Romans mixed?" Athena asked with confusion.

"I'm sure it'll be in the books." Thalia said. Next a girl with long black hair that fell over her shoulders walked forward, chin held high, a purple toga dragging behind her gracefully.

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter." The younger demigods looked confused, what the hell was Camp Jupiter, and what were Praetors? But before they could ask any questions, Reyna had already mixed with the demigods. A Chinese Canadian boy with lots of muscle walked to the front of the crowd, he smiled shyly, his baby face and his muscled body didn't go together very well.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque." He said, smiling shyly once more, Ares flashed him a very un-Ares like smile, because even though he was the bloodthirsty God of War, he liked his kids. Only a few demigods remained. Zeus became impatient as no-one was stepping forward.

"Well, get on with it, introduce yourselves!" He thundered again. The remaining demigods were clearly not eager to introduce themselves, eventually, Percy spoke up again.

"You have to swear on the River Styx to not vaporize us when we introduce ourselves." He said warily. The gods looked confused but agreed nonetheless, thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the deal. The remaining demigods exchanged glances, before pushing the boy with the black aviator jacket forward.

"Hey?! Why me?!" He said nervously, he didn't feel like getting vaporized today. The demigods gave him a pointed look, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine! I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, but he didn't break the pact as I was locked in the Lotus Casino." He added quickly seeing Zeus make a grab for his Master Bolt. Zeus scowled but let his Master Bolt go untouched. Nico seemed relieved. Next Thalia was pushed forward, she looked extremely nervous, she hadn't forgotten Hera had tried to kill her, and although Percy had saved her, she didn't want that again. She looked back nervously, but when she saw Percy flash her an encouraging smile, she took a deep breath

"Well, you already know me, I guess. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." She said. Young Annabeth cried out in surprise, and Thalia looked at her surprised.

"Thalia, I thought you were a tree?" Young Annabeth asked the question that had been on Zeus' mind the whole time. Zeus leaned forward, eager for the answer.

"Well, Percy saved me, using the Golden Fleece." Everyone looked at Percy, who smiled slightly, embarrassed by all the attention he was getting. Finally, Zeus cleared his throat.

"Thank you, young demigod, for saving my daughter." Zeus said with a sour smile, it was exceptionally difficult for him to apologise, especially to a demigod. Percy's eyes widened, and when he realized that was the best Zeus was ever going to give him, he smiled.

"It was truly no trouble, Lord Zeus." He said. Hera simply glared harshly at Percy for bringing back the reminder of her husband's infidelity. but Percy gave her his deluxe 'I'll kill you later' glare, which even made Hera flinch harshly. The demigods in his vicinity scooted away from him, even the Children of the Big Three, the glare was so scary, the demigods still had nightmares sometimes. Then a girl with curly brown hair stepped forward and smiled at everyone, she was clearly the youngest of the demigods, she was a little small but had a cute smile and cocoa skin.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." She said, taking fearful glances at Hades, who spluttered a bit.

"Bu- But, you're dead!" Hades said, astonished but very happy, even if he didn't show it, he always loved Hazel, and he was very depressed when she passed away.

"I'm sure it will be explained in the books..." She said weakly as the gods looked at her strangely, like she shouldn't be here, she walked back into Frank's arms. Then a boy with very blonde hair, blue eyes and a smug smile stepped forward, he was wearing a sky blue T-shirt and held his chest out, pridefully. The demigods looked at him in annoyance, they clearly didn't like him much.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of Camp Jupiter." He said** (A/N He didn't know Percy was Praetor yet.)**, and immediately turned on his heel and walked back towards the demigod crowd, chin held high, a smug smile on his face. The last demigod stepped forward, and Aphrodite gasped when she laid eyes upon him, the other goddesses, minus Artemis and Athena simply gaped at him, and the gods looked a little taken aback at the power radiating from this boy. He had intense, swirling sea green eyes, he was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and a six-pack was clear as day under his shirt, even though he tried not to show it. He was athletic and a smile that just made you trust him. He looked like the kind of person who wouldn't say anything bad about someone unless it was his enemy. His hair was jet black and messy, but it wasn't bad messy, if anything, it made him look even better. He had flawless facial features and was currently smiling at the gods with twinkling sea green eyes.

"Ok, Percy Jackson here, Son of Poseidon, Leader of Camp Half-Blood and Praetor of Camp Jupiter, and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase" He said, grinning his lopsided grin that made all the girls practically drool. Jason meanwhile, was fuming, he didn't know Percy was Praetor of Camp Jupiter yet, he had assumed that the place was open for him as soon as he returned.

_"That idiotic Son of Poseidon, thinking he's a big shot, I'll make him pay!" _Jason thought angrily, glaring at Percy, who didn't notice, he was too busy making out with Annabeth, Thalia rolled her eyes and pushed them apart, they both glared at her.

"I haven't seen her in a month, Thals." Percy said, infuriated with her. She rolled her eyes.

"You can make out all you want, but not in front of the children, sure enough, the young demigods, especially Young Annabeth, were looking at them weirdly. Athena meanwhile, was looking at the Son of Poseidon in anger that he was dating her son, but decided to not say anything yet. Although there was alot of information to take in, the gods were doing quite well, but there was about to be another round of introductions, as the light flared up another time, causing everyone to avert their gazes again. When they looked, there were four people standing in the Throne Room, bewildered, yet everyone immediately recognized them as Orion, Theseus, Perseus and Hercules. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of Hercules and several demigods had to restrain him from leaping at Hercules. Artemis was held back by Apollo, meanwhile. Poseidon regained conrol over his voice first.

"Heroes of Greece, we welcome you to Olympus." Poseidon boomed at the ancient heroes, who all bowed.

"Lord Poseidon." They chorused, Poseidon nodded.

"Lord Poseidon, if I may ask, what are we doing here, and who are these demigods?" Perseus asked. Poseidon looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"The Fates wish for you to read these books with us." He said, the four heroes looked like they had millions of questions, but bit their tongues.

"Alright, now that's all over, who wants to read first?" Hestia asked kindly, holding the first book in her hand.

"I will begin, sister." Zeus said, Hestia nodded and handed him the book.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." Zeus read, but he didn't realize what it meant yet, the demigods however, knew exactly what was going on. They all smiled evilly in Percy's direction, who had paled considerably.

"Dude, it's a book about the stuff you did, which is alot, and it's in your perspective." Travis said, laughing at the look on Percy's face, he was quickly joined bu Connor and then all the demigods, laughing at the prospect of these books in Percy's perspective. Percy scowled. Zeus openend the book on the first page.

**"I accidentally vaporize my maths teacher" **Zeus started.

**Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, there will be more like it soon enough, I guess I'll update every day or two, that sounds reasonable to me atleast. he next chapter will be the actual reading and the twist I was planning to implement, some of you had already guessed it, but then again, the twist isn't revolutionary, it just hasn't been used enough, in my opinion, and it makes the story so much more interesting. And please remember review and give me feedback, you'd make my week. Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you soon!**

**UltimoFear Out!**


End file.
